1. Prior Art Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a high-pressure pump, in particular for a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such high-pressure pump is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 199 07 311 A1. This high-pressure pump has a drive shaft with at least one cam or eccentric element. The high-pressure pump furthermore has at least one pump element, which has a pump piston that is driven in a reciprocating motion by the cam or eccentric element of the drive shaft. A support element is disposed between the pump piston and the cam or eccentric element, and a roller that rolls on the cam or eccentric element of the drive shaft is rotatably supported in the support element. It has been found that in operation of the high-pressure pump, forces acting in the direction of the rotational axis of the roller also act on the roller, and as the roller begins to roll on adjoining components, wear can occur on the roller and/or these components and leads to increased friction between the roller and the adjacent components. This increased friction hinders the rotary motion of the roller, and as a result slip can occur between the roller and the cam or eccentric element of the drive shaft, which once again leads to wear.